Everyday
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: It's been so long. xSasuxSakux
1. someone I miss

_Once in a lifetime_

_Means there's no second chance_

_So I believe that you and me_

_Should grab it while we can_

_Make it last forever_

_And never give it back_

"We've been looking for you like years… Will you return now?"

I jumped from trees to trees, I looked back and I could see Naruto and Kakashi-sensei were jumping behind me. I sighed and looked up at the stars.

_Sakura…_

I shook my head when I heard _his _voice rang in my head. I know that Naruto and the others missed _him_ so much. And it was Naruto who tried to bring him bad so bad…

And that's why _his_ words rang in my mind all the time… I only cried… That's what I can do… Cry…

But I've changed, I'm stronger now. Because we promised that we would take him back… We promised and we won't break our promise.

_Because that's what friends do_

"Sakura,"

I turned my head and looked at Naruto who was now jumping right behind me.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't you feel it's weird?" he asked.

I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked again.

"It's weird because until now," he smiled and turned blur. "You didn't realize that you were trapped in a genjutsu."

I snapped and jumped down. I looked around, the sight blurred away and changed and I could see _him_. Standing in front of me. Bleeding. _He_ walked to me.

"Sakura…" he pleaded.

I sighed. Kakashi-sensei did this when we were training when Naruto just came home… Even though it's not Kakashi-sensei, I won't fell to the same one. I focused my chakra and released myself from the genjutsu.

"Good, Sakura," Tsunade-sama said to me. I smiled and sighed, somehow; I was sweating a lot and I felt really tired.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah, of course," I said, wiping away my sweat. "Is there going to be more training?"

Tsunade-sama looked at me and shook her head.

"No, I can handle everything myself and I will continue the training tomorrow," she said. I nodded and walked out. I headed to Ichiraku right away; I promised Naruto I will be there after training.

When I arrived, Naruto was not there. I looked around and heard his loud voice from the distance. I smiled and raised my hand to order. Suddenly, I heard Hinata's shy voice. They were coming, holding each other's hands. They had been couple since Naruto came home. Ino and Shika are also together. Tenten and Neji, too. No one took my attention; except _him_. But _he_'s gone. And you can't wait for some silly dream, can you?

Naruto seemed to realize I'm waiting at Ichiraku. He ran to me, dragging Hinata with him.

"Ano… Sakura-chan," he apologized. I smiled and sighed. I nodded, this happened always _most_ of the time we had a _promise_, he would forgot because he was too busy with Hinata.

"It's okay, baka!" I smirked. I held back my tears. I _am_ sad when he did this… It made me felt _forgotten_. I barely saw any of my friends since the last 3 months, since all of them already had _someone_ to spend their time with.

I stood up and walked away, Naruto and Hinata wanted to call me; I know that… But I just don't care anymore. I walked to where _he_ left me that _night_. I sighed and sat down on the bench. I looked at the direction where _he _left…

"Sakura," Ino called. I looked at her. "Tsunade-sama called you."

I nodded and walked to my teacher's office. She was waiting for me, she sat on her chair; looking at me seriously. I stood in front of her and waited for her to talk.

"I know you've been a bit lonely for these few months," she sighed. "And I know that you missed Sasuke as much as we do."

I smiled and nodded.

"I did miss him, but I don't think _you_ should bother your _own_ business," I said, sighing.

Tsunade-sama sighed and looked at a few piece of papers. She gave the paper for me to read. The name inside that paper shocked me.

"And that's why… I assigned _you, Naruto _and _Kakashi_ to do _this _mission," she turned her chair and looked at the clouds.

Dear Hokage-sama,

I am here to ask for your help to escort someone that I believe you know,

S-rank mission.

Guard the prisoner that was captured in Sunagakure.

Name: Uchiha Sasuke.

Age: 16 years old.

Specialty: Rakiri, Sharingan, Chidori, Katons, etc.

Hometown: Konohagakure.

And since he came from Konoha Village, we decided he should return and be in Konoha's prison. Please send your best ninjas.

With all due respect,

Gaara,

Kazekage of Sunagakure.

I sighed and nodded.

"I understand," I said. "I will pack right away, when will we leave?"

Tsunade-sama nodded.

"You will leave tonight, please be careful," she said. "We know how strong he is, and I am a bit suspicious in _how_ can Suna's shinobi caught him."

I nodded.

"You think it's a trap?" I guessed.

"That's just my opinion," she said. "Be on your guard…"

I nodded again and left the room. I still can't believe it… _I will meet him again_.

That night, we left Konoha and move until dawn.

"Boy, do I'm tired," Naruto moaned. He yawned and I finally realized how sleepy I am.

"Yeah, I think we should rest for a bit," Kakashi-sensei agreed, we stopped and set up our sleeping bags.

We slept only for a while, because we got _company_.

"Gosh, I hate it when _they _did this," Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!" I snapped. "Stop yelling, you're turning like a _girl_."

Naruto pouted and I sighed. I looked at Kakashi-sensei who told us to wait. Our enemy's getting closer, we hid behind the bush.

"Itachi, you think they're here?"

My eyes widened in horror. _Akatsuki_.

Uchiha Itachi looked around; he seemed to realize that we're _around_. But he just peeked at _my _bush, where I hid under it. Somehow, I can feel it, his cold stare…

"No…" he said. "Cheery Blossom and her friends will be having trouble when they tried to bring my stupid brother home. His friends will look for him…"

I realized that he talked to _me_. I sighed and smiled, I don't know why I smiled. Maybe I'm just grateful that he told us _important_ stuff than killing us. Because after he said that, they left. After a long time, Kakashi-sensei crawled out carefully, he signed to us that it's safe and we discussed nothing about the thing that just happened to us just now.

The next morning, we woke up and headed to Suna; we doubled our speed and we were at Suna by dawn.

"Sakura!" Temari called, I turned and looked at her. The blonde ran to me and hugged me. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

Kankurou smiled at me as he shook my hand and the others.

"Where's the prisoner?" Naruto asked. I smiled at him; I can tell from his voice that he wanted to see Sasuke-kun soon. Kakashi-sensei and I wanted to see him too.

Temari and Kankurou looked at each other. They sighed and nodded at our direction.

"Gaara's with him now, but I guess he will let you guys meet Sasuke," Kankurou said.

My heart bumped when he said _his_ name. I grabbed my heart and followed them toward Suna's prison. We went under ground and I could saw Gaara was standing in front of a barred jail. He looked at us when he knew we came. He nodded and then he left with his siblings.

Naruto walked forward and looked inside the jail, he smiled and waved.

"Hey, Sasuke," he said, his sound was trembling; he held back his tears. "Nice to meet you again. And guess what? You're going _home_."

I could hear his voice. I shivered, it was so cold. Even though he whispered.

"I have no _home_,"

Naruto smiled and sighed. He waved again and left. Kakashi-sensei patted my shoulder and followed Naruto.

"You should give it a try," he said.

I nodded and walked to the bar. I peeked inside and jumped. His _third_ sharingan had appeared. And _they_ stared at me, coldly.

"A-" I stopped because his stare really hurt my heart.

He snorted and that made me sadder. I grabbed my heart, trying to least my heartache and stopped my shiver.

"Sasuke-kun," I sighed. I tried to look back into his eyes. "We've been looking for you like years… Will you return now?"

_Once in a lifetime_

_Means there's no second chance_

_So I believe that you and me_

_Should grab it while we can_

_Make it last forever_

_And never give it back_

**Okay, I dunno how does that feel But, I think its quiet good. **

**I hated Sasuke but I wanted Sakura to **_**have**_** Happy End with **_**him**_**, somehow… Even though I tried to match her with Gaara; I just can't make it…**


	2. he hates us

_They said that you should follow_

_And chase down what you dream_

_But if you get lost_

_And lose yourself_

_What does it really means?_

_No matter where we going_

_It starts from where we are_

"What did I do wrong now? Why can't you like me?"

_He_ laughed at my words and stood up. I looked at _his_ hands and feet, _he_ was chained. _He_ stared at me using _his_ sharingan and shook _his_ head.

"Sakura…" the way _he_ said my name made my heart hurt even _more_. "Have you been _stupid_ while I'm gone? You _used_ to be the _smartest_."

I looked at _him_, hurt by _his_ words. But I tried to stand there and stared back at _him_.

"I think I've said it _loud _enough to Naruto," _he_ said. "Unless you're _deaf_, I have no _home_."

I sighed and touched the cold metal bars.

"You have a _home_," I swallowed. "You still have fr-"

Again, _he_ laughed.

"What?" _he_ said. "All I have is a _stupid_ fan and an _annoying, weak _brother."

"I am not your _fan_," I said. Yes, I am not his _fan_ anymore. I'm just a girl that _loves _him.

"What? You liked someone else already?" _he_ smirked. "Do you annoy this someone the way you _annoyed _me?"

I grabbed the bars, trying to control all my emotion. As the result, the bars bend. _He _seemed to be shocked by my new power.

"Sakura-chan!"

I sighed and looked at Sasuke-kun.

"I expect something _more_ from you," I admitted. Even though I know it's no good to keep expecting and hoping from something that you've _lost _years ago. And the thing is; the _one _I _expect _and _wait_ just won't _return_. "I have a mission to do, and I won't fail."

"You _always _fail," he whispered, I could hear him. "You know my _friends _will come and safe me, right?"

I smiled back at him. I didn't know why, but I became bold from all of my emotions; _hurt, anger, sadness_…

"What?" I said. "Since when have _you _had _one_?"

He smiled and shook his head. And I left him, walking toward Naruto and the others.

"How's it?" Naruto asked.

I shook my head and looked at him, hopelessly. He sighed and nodded.

"I knew he _will_ change some_day_," he said. I looked at him, a bit shocked. He still _waited _for _him_ even though he knew _he _just won't _change_. I looked up at the starry night, I didn't realized that its night already. My anger took over my _hope_. I smiled and nodded at Naruto.

"Yeah," I said. "You're right."

Naruto nodded and we went to Gaara's house to stay over night.

"Okay," Temari shook my hand. "Hope you guys has a nice journey."

We nodded and hugged the shinobi from Suna.

"You realize he's dangerous, right?" Kankurou shouted, when we jumped away already.

I looked back and looked at Sasuke-kun who was carried in a barred wagon. I smiled and looked at Kakashi-sensei and Naruto who smiled back.

"We can take _care_ of him," Naruto said and we all agreed.

I looked at Sasuke-kun who was sitting calmly.

"Why don't you seem worried?" I finally asked, even though _we _all knew the answer.

He looked at me coldly.

"My _friends_ will come and safe me," he said. "And they can _kill_ you guys."

I sighed and jumped toward Naruto.

"We have to be careful," Kakashi-sensei said, jumping beside Naruto. "His friends will look and try to safe him, and I know they're strong."

Me and Naruto nodded and looked back at Sasuke-kun's wagon.

"When Sasuke said that he's going to kill one man that was Itachi, I thought he was joking," Naruto admitted. I was shocked by his sudden reaction. I sighed and nodded. I did admit it that I am shocked when he said he's going to give _everything_ to kill his brother…

But this is just not _right_… And we knew it.

"Sasuke lose himself in the search of _power_," Kakashi-sensei said, sighing. He peeked at Sasuke-kun's wagon. "And he _loses _everything that's important. It's just…"

He stopped and landed.

"What?" I asked him.

Naruto paid careful attention to the surrounding around us and shushed me. I felt it too. Someone's coming…

"Is it his _friends_?" I asked Naruto and Kakashi-sensei.

"I don't know," Naruto said. "But… Maybe it is."

"Who do you think they are," I asked.

Kakashi-sensei shook his head, too.

"I don't know who _they _are," he admitted, looking into Sasuke-kun's wagon. "But I know they're _strong_."

I looked into his wagon and realized that he was looking at us like the way _snakes_ looked at their _preys_. He didn't smile, but I know he waited for us to _die_. I jumped to face his wagon. He looked at me.

"Why do you hate us so much?" I asked him and he didn't answer. "What did we do wrong to you?"

He just kept quiet and stared at me with his sharingan eyes.

"Can you _shut up_?" he said, making me startled. "You're as _annoying _even when you were about to _die_."

I grabbed the bar and thought of reaching out my hand to touched him. But I knew that's a crazy idea, and I don't want to be a _prey_ that's approaching its _eater_.

"What did I do wrong now? Why can't you like me?"

_They said that you should follow_

_And chase down what you dream_

_But if you get lost_

_And lose yourself_

_What does it really means?_

_No matter where we going_

_It starts from where we are_

**That's just the thing I can come up with. I know it's shorter and weirder but I just can't figure out what are Karin, Suigetsu, and Jyuugo's abilities. **

**And that's not good for me…**


	3. separated

_There's more to life_

_When we listen to my heart_

_And because of you_

_I got the strength_

_To start_

"If it's not because of our promise and the truth that we care about you… We will already leave you…"

He was about to say something when some_one_ jumped out from the bushes. I looked at him. He only stared at me as if saying _you better be careful, your death is near_. I sighed and concentrated at the situation now. I looked at Kakashi-sensei and Naruto.

"Didn't I tell you I'm right," a girl voice spoke. "I'm _always _right."

I looked around and we stopped to look for a place to hide. I reached out into Sasuke-kun's wagon and brought him outside. I grabbed his chain and he followed me, _somehow_. I jumped to a tree and hid behind the leaves and branches. I looked at Kakashi-sensei and Naruto who hid themselves already.

"Yes, _Karin_," said a man. "You are always _right_, especially when it comes to _Sasuke_. And you also right about _his_ team, they came for _him. _I still can't believe the Sunas were able to captured Sasuke."

"At that time Sasuke was daydreaming, he's off guard…" that girl said. "Wonder whose _he_ thought about."

I looked at the girl who wore glasses, she blushed and I smirked. I remember the time when I _used_ to be like that.

"Why do you _smirk_?"

I turned and looked at Sasuke-kun. I sighed and shook my head.

"Nothing," I whispered.

"Karin, now look for _them_," said another man with a cold, emotionless face. He looked just like Sasuke-kun.

"Yes, _Jyuugo_," that Karin girl sighed. Her hands formed a Jutsu and she opened her eyes. "That's not _too_ hard."

She walked toward the tree _I _was hiding in. I held my breath and Sasuke-kun looked down at her. But then, to my relieved; she turned and walked to a bush right beside my tree. She reached her hand into the bush and I could hear Naruto's complained.

"Hey, man!" he yelled. "What's the big deal?"

Karin smiled as she pushed Naruto toward her two teammates.

"What about the teacher?" Jyuugo asked. "He's the one who _almost_ defeated Zabuza, right _Suigetsu_?"

A boy that was covered in water looked at his teammates and raised his shoulder. He had shark teeth, just like Zabuza and Kisame.

"Why should I care?" he murmured.

I looked at Karin as she walked toward a tree. I looked to the tree and Kakashi-sensei was signaling to me to be quiet. I nodded and he smiled. He sighed and jumped down. Sasuke-kun's teammates were _not_ shocked. Suigetsu smiled and sighed at his teammates.

"Kakashi-san, I thought you were a _smart_ jounin," he said. "But I don't _think _you made a _smart_ choice _now_."

He formed a seal and water ball appeared around Kakashi-sensei, like the one Zabuza used.

"Now it's easier to bring all of you away," Jyuugo said. Looking at Naruto who was fainted after Karin hit his back.

I looked at my teammates as they were taken away. Kakashi-sensei peeked at me and his eyes said _'Don't worry, it will be okay. Just take care of yourself and Sasuke's. Don't let them get him.'_

I nodded and grabbed Sasuke-kun's hand. He snorted when I did this but I didn't care.

"What about that Cherry Blossom girl and Sasuke?" asked Suigetsu.

Karin looked at his teammates.

"I tried to track them, but I sense _two_ of them. One was dashing back to Konoha and the other," she stopped and looked at my tree. "Are running back to Suna."

"Are you sure?" Jyuugo asked. Karin nodded and they decided to dash toward Konoha. After they were gone, I sighed and jumped down from the tree I was hiding in.

"That Naruto just getting better over time," Sasuke-kun said. Sitting under the tree. I looked at him. Naruto _is_ getting better. He made two Kage Bunshin of me and Sasuke-kun… And made them went on a separate way. Wonder why he didn't do that to himself.

"That's because he practice hard to take you back," I said. "He already promised us that and he –well, he's Naruto- won't go back on his own words."

Sasuke-kun snorted at my words and I shook my head. He really changed. He didn't _appreciate_ us anymore. He _used_ to…

"Let's go," I said. "We need to go back to Konoha and stay hidden."

Sasuke-kun rested his head on the tree and stared at me with his sharingan.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Because of you we were trapped here," I said. I reached to grab his hand but he pushed me.

I looked at him, annoyed and angered. _He can't push us after what he's done to all of us_! I heard my inner Sakura screamed. I sighed and I agreed with her.

_Let's show him what we've got._

We can't, I said back. _Why not?_ Because it's just too _fast_.

I can feel my inner Sakura sighed in disappointment and I smiled. When the time comes, he will know…

"Just go by yourself, you won't be _strong _enough to protect me at the _same_ time," Sasuke-kun said, looking at me. "I don't think you will be _able_ to protect _yourself_."

My inner Sakura screamed angrily, but I can still keep my cool. Fine, if he didn't want to go, it's his business. But I'm _bringing_ him with me.

I walked to him again and when he reached his hand to push me, I reached my hand first to grab his. I knew he was _amazed_ by my _simple_ reflect. I smiled and jumped toward Konoha, grabbing _him_ in my _hand_.

"So, you managed to find him, huh?"

I stopped and looked to the man that was standing in front of us, blocking our way. Sasuke-kun stared at the man with his sharingan and his eyes showed rage.

I sighed and nodded at Itachi.

"Yeah, guess so," I said. "What do _you _want _this_ time?"

I took my kunai and get ready for a battle.

"Nothing," Itachi said. Looking at Kisame who signaled him that they have to go _already_. "Where's Uzumaki Naruto and Kakashi-san?"

I looked at him and put back my kunai in my pocket.

"He was taken," I said and Itachi nodded.

"Thought so," he said. And I looked at him, confused. _Thought so? What does that mean? _My inner Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing," he said. "It's just I can feel it somehow, that they're going to let you take _Sasuke_." He looked at his _stupid _brother and sighed.

Sasuke-kun jerked his hand and I let go. He jumped toward Itachi and formed Chidori.

"You're dead now!" Sasuke-kun screamed, his Chidori touched Itachi and he was zapped. Then, he turned into crows.

"Genjutsu?!" I said and I formed a seal hand. "Kai (Release)!"

Then, we were back at the forest, and Itachi was still standing there, not hurt at all. Instead of _him_ that hurts, Sasuke-kun lied on the ground. I looked at him and realized that his stomach was wounded.

"You better heal him, Sakura," Itachi said. He was about to jump when I asked him.

"Why don't you kill _us_?" I asked, referring to me and Sasuke-kun. He stopped and looked back at me.

"Because my mission is not to _kill_ you," he said. "And I have no intention in killing the Kyuubi's best friend and Hokage-sama's apprentice. They're going to try to _kill_ me."

I smiled at him and he smiled back, just a little curve smile and then he jumped away. Sasuke-kun grunted and I just realized. I jumped down and looked at his wound.

"Okay, now you are _trouble_," I said. I helped him get up and we looked for shelter first. We found a cave and I rested him there. "Whoa, that's pretty _deep_."

Sasuke-kun looked at me as I reached into my backpack to look for some stuff. _Girl, you're blushing_, my inner Sakura giggled. I shushed _her_ and tried to hide my blush. I don't know why I _blush_. All this time, he looked at me and I did not blush. But somehow, his _look_ now seemed… _different_.

I took a bandage and put it beside me. I looked at his wound and place both of my palms on top of it. I concentrated my Chakra and green light appeared. Slowly, his wound healed. He sighed and I put the bandage around him.

"I guess you're a _bit_ useful now, aren't you," he closed his eyes, trying to rest his body. "Medic nin?"

I didn't answer and I put the bandage back into my bag and looked outside the cave.

"Can you walk?" I asked.

Sasuke-kun looked at me.

"You think?" he said. And I sighed. _We need to rescue Naruto but… We also have to enjoy this moment alone with Sasuke-kun!_ My inner self screamed. I nodded and was about to walked out when the sky roared.

"Great," I said. Then, the rain poured down energetically.

Sasuke-kun looked at me and sighed. I sat down in front of him and looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I answered, shortly. I blushed again. God! Why am I blushing all the time _now_?

"You want to blame _me_ for _your_ situation now?" he said, I wanted to shook my head but again he stared me with his sharingan and I shut my mouth. Now, my heart hurts. "It's not _my_ fault that you guys _kept_ that _stupid promise_. I'm not the one who wanted to _return_."

I sighed at his statement and looked back into his sharingan.

"But you do know this, don't you? You do know that we _care_ for you even though you _didn't_," I said. "If it's not because of our promise and the truth that we care about you… We will already leave you…"

_There's more to life_

_When we listen to my heart_

_And because of you_

_I got the strength_

_To start_

**Okay, I think this one is pretty good. Now I'm a bit confused on how can I continue it… **

**My imagination has left my mind…**

**No… 0.0;**


	4. i won't lose you again

_We're taking it back_

_We're doing it here together_

_It's better like that_

_And stronger now_

_Than ever_

_We're not gonna lose_

_Cause we get to choose_

_That's how it's gonna be_

"We have gone this far… And we're not going to lose you, not _again_!"

He snorted at me and I just looked away at where the rain poured. Now I'm getting used to his snorts.

"Why do you think Naruto hid _us_ away," Sasuke-kun asked suddenly. I know he _knew_ the answer…

I smiled at him and stared at the moon that stared back at us, the rain had reduced itself.

"You know _him_," I sighed. "He thought of _others_ first, instead of him… And Kakashi-sensei is just the _same_."

Now I feel like crying… _Sakura, you can't cry now…_ I heard my inner Sakura said, and I know that she's crying already. I looked up at the moon again and sighed. I don't want to cry, but my tear ignored me. It just rolled slowly out of my eyes.

_I promise you I will train hard to get Sasuke back! That is my promise and I never go back on my words!_

And without knowing it; my tears burst out just like that. It fell on my hands and shirt. I looked down and realized that they were really wet. I wiped away my tears but it just kept coming back.

"Why can't _you_ come back?" I heard my self said.

I looked at Sasuke-kun and he looked back at me, he turned his sharingan back into his dark onyx eyes that showed no glint of light.

"Why can't _you_ come back?" I asked again, even though I knew he heard me and I knew he would call me annoying again… I just can't hold it anymore. Can't he realize how _hard_ we try? Can't he _cry_ every time he remembered us, the way _we _cry for _him_?

He looked at me and walked to me. He sat beside me and held my hand.

"I'm sorry," he said. He turned nice, all of the sudden… And that made me cry even more. "I just _can't_, I don't want _to_."

I looked at him and sobbed. _Sakura, we can't cry, we were supposed to try; the way Naruto tried… We need to stop crying and do something._ I know we _need_ to do _something_. I know it… but I just can't hold back my _misery_.

"_Why_?" and I _knew_ that was a _lame_ question. "You need to forget about the past and go one with the future… I know it's hard…"

I looked into his eyes.

"But _you_ have _people_ who _back_ you up, who _care _about _you_," I said.

He was about to say something when the rain stopped and he shushed me.

"I _know_ that," he said, smiling kindly. "And the _ones_ who cared for me… Is _here_."

I stood up and turned into my battle mode. Those _people_ are back. _Karin, Jyuugo, Suigetsu_.

"Well, well," said a girl voice, which was _Karin's_. "I can't believe Sasuke actually _held_ your hand."

I looked at her as she appeared behind the bushes.

"Where's my _friends_?" I asked, coldly. I can feel my inner self shivered. _Sakura, chill_…

Suigetsu smirked.

"_Them_?" he said. He walked to _me_, and I stepped back. "_What_? Our _little_ Cherry Blossom is _scared_? Well, you better _be_, cause Cherry Blossom is about to be _out _of _season_."

Karin sighed at her teammate and walked forward to me, too.

"If you _kindly_ hand Sasuke back to _us_, we would release your _friends_ that… Well," Suigetsu smirked again and looked at the forests' direction. "Maybe Jyuugo _would_ kindly _spare_ the _lives_."

My eyes widened in both shocked and horror. They… They're going to kill Naruto and Kakashi-sensei… _Sakura, what can we do? You know we can't give away Sasuke-kun! _

I took a few steps forward and I grabbed Sasuke-kun's hand.

"Get away from him, you…" Karin's face turned red and I smirked. _Girl, you're going to kill your mates… We need to fight, not make them angry_. "Suigetsu, I think Jyuugo can kill _her_ teammates."

Suigetsu smirked and looked at Sasuke-kun.

"What do _you_, think? Sasuke?" he looked at him and Sasuke-kun smiled.

"Maybe you _can_," Sasuke-kun said and Suigetsu and Karin smiled while I looked at him with disbelief and shock carved in my eyes.

"Have you lost _your_ mind?" I asked him, he just stared back at me using his sharingan and I shook my head. "There's no _way_ they can kill Naruto and Kakashi-sensei."

Karin and Suigetsu smiled.

"Well, we'll see about _that_," Karin smirked. "Jyuugo!"

Jyuugo appeared. I looked at his hand, he was grabbing Naruto's hair in one hand and the other hand was grabbing Kakashi-sensei's shirt. I looked at my teammates and friends with disbelief in my eyes.

"Well, I don't think they're dead," Suigetsu said, looking at Jyuugo. Jyuugo nodded. "Yeah, they're not dead, _yet_. And since Sasuke has said that we could kill _them_, we might do it anytime _if_ you didn't let Sasuke go."

"Well, Sasuke is strong _enough_ to get away from _you_," she glared at me and I sighed. _I think it's really time to show them our real power, otherwise… We will lose people who really are important to us, again…_

I nodded, agreed with my inner Sakura. I looked at Sasuke-kun and at Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. Naruto peeked at me for just a moment and I smiled.

"Deal, let go of them," I said, pushing Sasuke-kun who was caught by Karin who blushed.

Suigetsu smiled and looked at Jyuugo.

"Kill _them_," he said. And I jumped to grab Naruto.

"Jyuugo!" Karin screamed and Sasuke-kun seemed to realize the situation.

Jyuugo exploded and Kakashi-sensei replaced him. Kakashi-sensei smiled at me and gave me a thumb up.

"Good job, Sakura," he said.

Naruto smirked and jumped. He hugged me and smiled, too.

"Yeah, cool!" he said. "You were able to realize that _it's _a trap!"

Suigetsu and Karin turned panic while Sasuke-kun just stared at us, silently.

"Where's Jyuugo?" asked Suigetsu. "He was supposed to kill you after we left him to look for Sasu-" he paused and sighed. "We're so stupid."

Kakashi-sensei smiled.

"Ero-sennin helped us," Naruto said. And I smiled with relief. Jiraiya-sama can be _useful_ sometimes…

"Okay, now…" Kakashi-sensei looked at Karin and Suigetsu. "I think you have someone that _belonged_ to us."

Sasuke-kun snorted and stood up.

"Karin, Suigetsu," he called. "Let's go!"

They were about to jumped when Kakashi-sensei looked at me.

"Sakura," he said and I nodded.

I jumped and landed in front of them. I looked at Sasuke-kun's sharingan and he stared back at me.

"Get away," he said and I shook my head.

"I'm going to stop you," I said and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei jumped away.

Karin and Suigetsu realized that and called out to Sasuke-kun.

"Um… Sasuke, why does it seem they are running away," Suigetsu called. Sasuke-kun ignored him and he just kept staring at me.

I took a deep breathe and I could hear my inner Sakura cheered. _Yeah, baby! Don't overdo it, kay? _I smirked at them and I hit the ground. The ground roared and earthquake came.

"What the-" and before Karin could finished, the ground was destroyed.

Sasuke-kun stared at me and I could saw his sweat. Suigetsu and Karin were pale already and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei came back.

"Gee, Sakura," Naruto sighed. "I thought _you're_ going to _overdo _it."

Karin and Suigetsu sighed, trying to calm themselves while Sasuke-kun smirked.

"That's not you _full_ power, huh?" he said. He sighed and jumped away, looking back at Karin and Suigetsu. "Let's go!"

Karin and Suigetsu nodded, but before they could follow Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei and Naruto blocked their way.

"Sakura, stop Sasuke!" Kakashi-sensei said and I nodded. "We'll meet up in Konoha."

I jumped and followed Sasuke-kun. When we were far from Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, I jumped faster and I shouted his name, making him stopped. He turned and looked at me.

"You want to _kill_ me?" he said. And I shook my head.

"No, no I _won't_. I'm going to stop you; we trained so hard, we trained so hard so we can see you again," I said, jumping toward him slowly. I sighed and looked at him. "We have gone this far… And we're not going to lose you, not _again_!"

_We're taking it back_

_We're doing it here together_

_It's better like that_

_And stronger now_

_Than ever_

_We're not gonna lose_

Cause we get to choose

That's how it's gonna be

**What about that, huh? Pretty good? Not so much? I kinda like it… Hehe… Please do enjoy my work…**


	5. one day

_Everyday_

_Of our lives_

_Wanna find you there_

_Wanna hold on tight_

_Gotta run_

_While we're young_

_And keep the faith_

"I know that you will come back… One day."

Sasuke-kun jumped to me and made a raikiri. I stared at his raikiri and jumped away, trying to dodge it. But the very end of the lightning hit me. I grunted and fell to the ground.

"What? You're done _already_?" he said, looking at me with a very _evil_ sharingan.

I looked at my scratched wound that's pretty deep. I concentrated my chakra and healed it. I stood up as he watched.

"I _don't _think _so_," I whispered. I stared at him and I ran toward him. I almost hit him, but he jumped away and I missed only a millimeter. The ground crashed and he exhaled.

He jumped to me again and he hit me. I fell to the ground and he sat on top of me, with his hand high in the air, holding a kunai. I looked at him and _realized_ that he _hesitated_.

"What? You have no _guts_ to kill your _enemy_?" I murmured and I hit him when I get the chance. He fell back far to the ground and he exploded. "Kawarimi!"

"Where are you _hitting_?"

I turned and looked at Sasuke-kun who stared at me, he hit my back and I fell to the ground, my head spin. _Sakura, don't faint! He's going to get us!_ I nodded and stood up hurriedly, I kicked him and he evaded me again. I'm losing my patience.

I hit the ground and the ground crashed, as he jumped into the sky; I kicked him _real_ hard. He fell to the ground and I sat on top of him; instead of _him_ sitting on top of _me_. I raised my kunai up in the air and I almost stabbed his chest when I stopped. He looked at me with his dark eyes.

_What are you waiting for?_ And again I knew my inner self were crying. I cried, too. We _used _to be friend, we _used _to do everything together, we _used_ to be a team…

Then, instead of stabbing him, I leaned down and _kissed_ him. I feel that he struggled at _first_. But then, he _returned_ my kiss. He held my head and pushed me deeper into him. But then, _someone_ made me faint.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at the tree that hid me from the sunshine.

"Have you opened you _eyes_?" someone said and I knew that was _Karin_. She looked at me as I straightened my body to sit. She stared at me and I knew that's _disgust_ carved in her eyes. "Keh, I can't _believe_ Sasuke _actually kissed you_!"

I looked at her with sleepy eyes and she shook her head.

"Come on, _he_ waits for _you_," she sighed and cursed. I looked around the forest; this is the forest near Konoha.

"He's _there_," Karin said, pointing to the Hokage's mountain; where the Hokages faces were carved.

I thanked her _and_ she snorted. I jumped to the mountain, weakly and looked at him as he smiled (only a _little _curves) at me. I sighed and sat beside him.

"You'll be okay," he said and I nodded, he sat down and hugged me. I hugged him back and he smiled. "I need to go now, if _they _know _I'm _here, they're going to hunt me _down_."

I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah," I said. "I understand."

He smiled again and kissed me.

"I _might _see you guys again," he said, referring to the team 7. I nodded.

"That's good, because Naruto would love to kick your _butt_," I laughed and sighed. I looked at Konoha's view as he did the same.

"Not much change since I _left_," he said, I shook my head and he looked at me, confused.

"There's _much_ change," I smiled at him and looked up at the sky that was as blue as before with the white clouds covering its lightness. "_We_ changed."

He looked at me and stood up.

"You're right," he sighed. "I bet everyone's stronger now."

I nodded.

"Guess what? I'm a chuunin already," I smirked and he looked at me with disbelief.

"Really?" he said. "Are there any jounin already?"

I nodded and stood beside him.

"You remember Neji, Shikamaru and Temari and Kankurou from Suna?" I asked him. "Well, they're jounin. And the coolest of all, Gaara's a Kazekage _already_."

As I said this, he pulled me and kissed me again, a deep one.

"I think it's time for you to _move_ on," he said, after we finished kissing. "That Gaara boy sounds good enough for you."

I looked at him with shock.

"What?" I screamed. "No!"

Sasuke-kun looked at me and hugged me.

"You _need_ to move on," he said. "Waiting for me is like trying to catch _air_."

I shook my head and shook his body too.

"No, there's no _way_ I _move on _your _way_!" I screamed. "I _will_ wait for _you_! I _can_ wait!"

He sighed and looked deep into my eyes. And for the first time after a _long _time, I can see that his onyx eyes shone.

"You _can't_," he said, making me cry. "Waiting for _me_ makes your life _miserable_, I…"

"We all _wait_ for _you_," I said, sobbing; I grabbed his shirt tightly, afraid that he's going to run away anytime. "You are _not_ a criminal! Because _everyone_ in Konoha waits for _you_!"

He smiled at me and I released him.

"We _can_ meet up for sometimes," he said and I nodded.

"No one will deny it if we meet sometimes, maybe you can come into Konoha in _public_!" I said. And he shook his head; again I looked at him sadly.

"I know you will wait for _me_," he smiled. "But I can't _return_ and _you_ know that."

I nodded.

"But _we_ can meet up, and I will _have _a _future_ with _you_," I said and he smiled again. He leaned and kissed me _again_, and it _might_ not be the _last _time. After that, he jumped.

"I'm an _avenger_ and I don't know how long it takes to meet _you_," he said. "I might not _return_." I smiled.

"Sasuke-kun!" I called and he kept jumping. The next words I said made him stop for a while, and when he turned I know that he was crying. _He wants to be with us_. And I agreed with my inner Sakura. After he smiled at me, he jumped again. "I know that you will come back… One day."

_Everyday_

_Of our lives_

_Wanna find you there_

_Wanna hold on tight_

_Gotta run_

_While we're young_

_And keep the faith_

**Ach! That is sad! But I'm proud of this one. Somehow, okay… I'm just trying to make the best. **

**Guess there's still a chapter coming right up! 0**


	6. everyday

_Once in a lifetime_

I jumped down from the Hokage Mountain toward Hokage-sama's office.

_Means there's no second chance_

I knocked on the door and I can hear Hokage-sama called me to come in, I walked in and she smiled at me.

_So I believe that you and me_

"How's the mission?" she said. "I heard it goes _pretty _well."

_Should grab it while we can_

I knew she knew about my meeting with Sasuke-kun and everything that happened. I nodded and agreed with her. She smiled and nodded.

_Make it last forever_

"Okay, for your reward, I will give your team a _week_ day out!" she said and I cheered. I thanked her and ran outside to look for Naruto.

_And never give it back._

I found him in Ichiraku, he sat alone. I bet Hinata's was out on a mission.

_It's our turn _

"Naruto!" _Sakura, control your happiness, you're too happy that you blushed!_

_And I'm lovin' where we're at_

He turned and smiled _really_ big at me. He ran to me and hugged me.

_Because this moment's really all we have_

"What happen?" I asked him because he was sobbing.

_Everyday_

He shook his head and hugged me tighter.

_Of our lives_

"I met Sasuke just _now_," he said, smiling. He put me down and we walked back to Ichiraku.

_Wanna find you there_

I looked at him and smiled.

_Wanna hold on tight_

"Really? Me too," I said and I held his hand.

_Gotta run_

He nodded and ordered another ramen for me.

_While we're young_

"I know," he said. "He told me that. And he also told me that _we_ can _meet_ him sometimes."

_And keep the faith_

I smiled and started to eat my ramen.

_Everyday_

"He will return someday,"

_From right now_

I looked at him, a bit shocked at first. But then I smiled. Cause all of us that know Sasuke-kun in Konoha hoped the same.

_Gonna use our voices _

"Yeah, you're right!" I said and we eat our ramen. "Wanna meet up with the rest of our friends?"

_And scream out loud_

Naruto looked at me and nodded. "Sure, I guess they're back by now."

_Take my hand_

After we finished our ramen, we jumped away to meet up with _everybody_.

_Together we will celebrate_

"Huh?" Ino said, when we told her our story. "Cool! We can meet up with Sasuke soon!"

_Oh, everyday_

"Sou! I want to fight with him _again_!" Lee said, energetically.

_They say that you should follow_

Neji smirked and nodded, too. We all know he wanted to fight Sasuke-kun too.

_And chase down what you dream_

"He _should_ go back," Kiba said and Akamaru barked. "After _our_ sacrifice to retrieve him!"

_But if you get lost_

"I hope we can see him soon," Hinata fidgeted and Naruto held her hand while he nodded.

_And lose yourself_

I nodded, too. _Sasuke-kun will finally regret on leaving Konoha!_

_What does it really mean_

"I wonder where he is now…" Chouji sighed and we all nodded.

_No matter where we going_

It's been hours since he _left_ and we know that he's _far_ from Konoha already.

_It starts from where we are_

I jumped to Hokage Mountain and the others followed. I wanted to see Konoha's view again; it's just too nice to seen and I wanted to look at it again, the way I last looked at it with Sasuke-kun.

_There's more to life_

"Whoa!" Tenten cried, smiling really wide and Neji held her hand.

_When we listen_

"Uh-huh!" Kiba agreed, Akamaru jumped down and howled.

_To my heart_

Shino, who had been silent all this time; finally opened his mouth and spoke.

_And because of you_

"This is Konohagakure," he paused and we looked at him, he smiled; but we can't see his mouth.

_I've got the strength_

"That we've been _taking care _of," he finished and we smiled altogether.

_To start_

Ino sighed and held Shikamaru's hand. He smiled and hugged her waist.

_We're taking it back_

"It's been pretty _troublesome_," he said. "All this year… But…"

_We're doing it here_

"I'm glad it is _troublesome_," Ino finished and he nodded, agreed.

_Together_

"Konohagakure…" Hinata murmured.

_It's better like that_

We stared at Konoha's scenery and smiled… I opened my mouth to say something but was cut by Tsunade-sama's screamed. She called for us.

_And stronger now_

We sighed and were about to jumped when Lee asked me about the thing I was about to say just now.

_Than ever_

I looked around and realized that everybody waited for me to speak.

_We're not gonna lose_

"Konoha is the place where miracle happened, where our sadness and misery occurred…" I said, smiling. "And the place where we spent our lives…"

_Cause we get to choose_

"Everyday of our lives…" I looked up at the sky. "Only happens once, and we need to enjoy it… No matter how sad and how hard it is."

_That's how it's gonna be_

"Konoha is the place where I meet you guys," I smiled at them and I realized that Hinata sobbed already. The next thing I knew, some of them already ended up in tears and I knew that I did, too. "And the place where _we _lose our loved _ones_."

_Everyday_

My friends nodded and I finished my words.

_Of our lives_

"Some of our loved ones can't return anymore," I sighed and remembered the ones who sacrificed themselves for Konoha. "But some…"

_Wanna find you there_

"We are able to wait _for_," I smiled and the rest burst out into tears. We sobbed again and held each others' hands. "The _one_ that we can _find_."

_Wanna hold on tight_

After we finished our cry –even Neji and Shino cried- we separated and went to do our own things.

_Gotta run_

"What a bunch, right, Kakashi?" Tsunade-sama called out to Kakashi-sensei.

_While we're young_

Kakashi-sensei turned and wiped his tear, Jiraiya-sama did the same and Tsunade-sama smiled.

_And keep the faith_

"Sometimes, there's something that we need to learn from them," and both of the men agreed. They smiled at each other and went to do their own _personal_ business.

_Keep the faith_

"I know that you will come back… One day."

**How's that? How's that? Nice, huh? Pretty touching? Pretty sad? I almost cried. **

**Thanks for Masashi Kishimoto-san, the one who made **_**Naruto**_**. And also thanks for the one who started **_**High School Musical**__**2**_**! B'coz the song in this fanfic came from their wonderful song called **_**Everyday**_

**Anyone interested in the song, the dance, and especially **_**the movie**_**s please watch **_**HSM2 **_**and**_** HSM 1**_**. It's cool and nice. And the song's a nice combination for your fanfic.**


End file.
